<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red White and Blue by Archangel_Danger7777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584939">Red White and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777'>Archangel_Danger7777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bravo Dad's and the Terrible Two Collection- Seal team 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Death, Happy Ending, Multi, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Pregnancy, Scars, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bravo Team is no more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bravo Team &amp; Clay Spenser, Brock Reynolds/Original Female Character(s), Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes, Naima Perry/Ray Perry, Trent Sawyer/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bravo Dad's and the Terrible Two Collection- Seal team 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red White and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bravo Team felt the wind as it rippled through the bright green grass, their focus turned to the young man wearing dress blues, his hat tucked gently under his arm. The familiar blonde curls danced in the wind, hair shorter than they were used to seeing as he stood before the familiar white headstones where every brother and sister was laid to rest when their time came. They noticed that while their kid was in his dress blues they were still in their tactical gear which confused them to no end.</p>
<p>Brock noticed that Cerberus sat next to their blonde brother, and he sent Trent a look of confusion and Sonny voiced what they all had been thinking. “Why the hell is Blondie here and why does he have Cerberus?’ They all looked to Brock who shrugged at them, “I’m just as confused as you all are.”</p>
<p>“How about we go find out, instead of standing around.” Sonny said, starting to walk over to where their brother and hair missile stood. “Sonny wait, maybe theirs a reason he’s here with Cerberus and in his blues...and he’s not listening is he?” Ray asked the rest of their brothers who shrugged and began to join their angry Texan. “Spencer, you have some explaining to do!” Sonny shouted as he got closer to Clay, getting angerier when he didn’t even lift his head.</p>
<p>Cerberus didn’t even react to them approaching and that dog saw and heard everything, especially when it involved his handler. Sonny went to shove the kid’s shoulder and instead his body went right through Clay and Cerberus’s body, like they were a mirage that they saw a few times when they were in the desert.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Jason questioned moving over to help Sonny up. “Why did Sonny just pass through the kid, and why the hell does he look like we just lost him in a war zone?” Jason was right about the kid looking like a stuck pig and lost, a still healing wound across the kids nose, his cheek and up his neck. Hell Cerberus, had some grey hairs and they just noticed that the hair missile only had three legs.</p>
<p>Ray stopped beside the kid and realized what he was staring at, “I think I know why...guys, look.” He told them, making everyone draw their attention to the white headstones. Everyone seemed to stop breathing and they all shared a collective look. “No..no, we can’t be…” Trent stuttered out, the usually calm medic seemed to be freaking out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jason Haynes, US Navy - Brother and Father: 1968- 2020</em><br/>
<em>Ray Perry, US Navy - Brother and Father: 1971-2020</em><br/>
<em>Sonny Quinn, US Navy - Brother, Father and Friend: 1975-2020</em><br/>
<em>Trent Sawyer, US Navy -Medic, Brother, Husband:197-2020</em><br/>
<em>Brock Reyolds, US Navy - K9 Lover, Brother, Husband:1980-2020</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I<strong>t'</strong>s the guts, and it's the glory</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>A hundred stripes, a hundred stories</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>It's the "Pledge of Allegiance" on the Fourth of July</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>It's them hand written letters from home</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>It's them sleepless nights alone</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>It's his new born baby he left with his wife</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lay down his life</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) For these Stars and Stripes, hey</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“We can’t be dead, we can’t! We were just joking around with Clay, Davis, Blackburn and Mandy mere moments ago!” Sonny shouted, and it was true, they had been joking around with their family mere moments ago before they climbed onto the bus to fly out on a mission. Granted Clay had been angry at a joke Sonny had told but for the op he was getting his head in the game.</p>
<p>Their attention turned away when Cerbeus’s did and they saw Naima, Jamela, RJ come walking towards their brother with Emma and Mikey beside them and Mandy holding a little boy on her hip. Lisa was holding a little girl's hand as the two year old walked beside her mother. Clay put his hat on, whistling to get Caleb’s attention and turned to walk away from his brothers families. They shouted at Clay, trying to get him to stop but the young man seemed to just ignore them and walk away from his family. Why? They would never understand.</p><hr/>
<p>Everything seemed to fade around them and they were suddenly standing behind Clay as smoke and fire flew around them. The kid stared at the carnage around them, blood oozed from the open gashes in his face and neck. Bravo Team laid splayed out amongst the rubble.</p>
<p>Jason laid to the left of Clay, or what was left of him. The first rpg that hit right were he'd been standing, blew his legs and arms off. Killed him instantly, leaving only behind a head and torso.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From the fields of Indiana</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>To the swamps of Louisiana</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>To the golden coast of Californ'</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Uncle Sam's the only family he's got</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>His purple heart beat won't stop</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>And his eighteenth birthday was the day he was born</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Lay down his life</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) For these Stars and</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Stripes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ray and Trent had been the next to go, grenades and rpg's rained down on them from the heavens. Two bullets killed them, Trent's had been a headshot and Ray's had percied his spine. Clay had his brothers brains and blood splatter across his face.</p>
<p>Brock died next, he was crushed under the rubble from the mountains that came down upon them during the first attack. He'd covered Cerberus long enough for the pup to crawl it's way free before his internal organs were crushed.</p>
<p>Sonny was the last to go, he died covering Clay with his body as more and more bombs flew at them. Sonny died, protecting Clay and leaving his brother pinned beneath rubble and his corpse.</p>
<p>By the time the shooting had stopped, Clay had crawled out from under his brother. Face bleeding, covered in blood, brains, smoke, ash, dirt and whatever was around. Cerberus had limped over and pawed at Clay's arm, as he reached for his radio. It worked and help was on its way.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) Stand on the front line</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) Pay the ultimate price</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Ohhh</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>He was the man of the house where he was born</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>His family is proud but torn</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>But if you knew him, you would understand</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>He was raised on how to be brave</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Just to see the flag still wave</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>And then he came home with only one hand</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>By the time help arrived the sun was beginning to set and Clay..Clay was being flown home with his brothers moments later.</p><hr/>
<p>The worst thing the Navy ever made Clay do, in all of his life, was pull on his dress uniform and drive to the Perry Home where their families waited together for news of their husbands and boyfriends.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door and came face to face with a sobbing Naima. "I'm sorry." Was all he couldn't state as each woman, daughter and son broke down into tears.</p>
<p>Jason stood there screaming at the kid, begging him to explain something, anything! To their families but the Kid was trying to keep his own tears at bay.</p>
<p>After telling everyone that Bravo team was...gone, he returned home only to have a sobbing, slightly drunk Mandy at his apartment door. She slapped their Rookie across the face and shouted at him, he took it before wrapping her up in a hug as she sobbed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>He's Mr. Red, White, and Blue, lay down his life</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) For these Stars and Stripes</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) Stand on these front lines</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) He'll pay the ultimate price</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) Lay down his life</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(Mr. Red, White, and Blue) For these Stars and Stripes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lisa had been the same way, Naima had asked him to give her and the kids some time to heal. He had taken in Cerberus when Brock's wife didn't want him anymore and Trent's wife had screamed at him to stay the hell away from their children and her.</p>
<p>Bravo Team could only sit and watch as their families mourn the loss of their loved ones and without realizing it, shove the greiving kid away.</p>
<p>Clay ever since he'd been home, he'd broken down in his apartment. Tears rolled down his face as he screamed and cried, sometimes he drank till he passed out, other times he broke things like his hands or a bottle or at one point Ash Spencers face. The only constant was Cerberus who would limp his way over to the kid and just sit there while the kid screamed and cried.</p>
<p>Five funerals, five funerals in a week did Clay attend and five caskets he'd helped carry only to watch them be placed in the ground. Three folded flags had he'd given to a distraught Emma, Mikey, Mandy and two year old Jay, a grieving Naima, RJ and Jahmela, and a heartbroken Lisa and her daughter Sammy. Brock's wife didn't have the heart to show up and watch her husband be burried and Trent's wife had taken the flag from Eric, refusing to even look at Clay.</p>
<p>After the funerals were done and over with, the Navy had given Clay a new title, and forced him to become Bravo One, he had to build a new team, train and become a leader when he was barely thirty.</p><hr/>
<p>Bravo had watched Clay fall apart, till one day it seemed to be too much. Which lead them back to where they'd been standing when they first arrived.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>March in line</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The cemetery, except this time instead of Clay walking away, alone and ashamed. RJ and Mikey, along with two year old Jay and sprinted as fast as they could into their uncle's legs and stomach. Two year old Sammy, had joined them seconds later, with Jahmelas help granted the two year olds had no real memories of their uncle they sensed he needed them. Clay wrapped his arms around them in shock before he was leaning over the tallest three as he gently ran his fingers through their hair. Emma had walked over and thrown her arms around Clay apologizing profusely that she was so, so sorry for leaving him to greive alone.</p>
<p>Lisa and Mandy both hugged and kissed his cheek, apologizing profusely and offering for Clay to come have dinner with them to meet his two Nieces who'd been named after their fathers.</p>
<p><strong><em>March in line</em></strong><br/>
Naima had pulled Clay into a tight, motherly hug and told him how sorry she was and that he was always welcomed in their home.</p><hr/>
<p>Bright light had flashed before their eyes, forcing them to blink them rapidly only this time. Bright baby blue's, and a chaotic mess of dirty blonde curls came into veiw. "Your alive!" Came the relived shout of one Clay Spenser, his face was filthy and their was blood staining his nose and cheek.</p>
<p>Was it all a dream or..did it actually happen and fate was showing them what giving up looked like.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Hey</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Time would only tell for the men who stand for the Red, White and Blue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>